


me without you is a nobody

by daesbeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Music Video: Love Me Right ~romantic universe~ (EXO), just AIs falling in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesbeanie/pseuds/daesbeanie
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks he's the only intelligence in this godforsaken otome game. Then Sehun finds him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	me without you is a nobody

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title from EXO's Love Me Right  
> \- This fic is written based on the Japanese MV, not the Korean one ^^

Kyungsoo is well aware that he isn’t real. Neither is the world he’s living in.

He has always known that he _was_ part of a virtual reality game, the kind that’s aimed for young girls and offers charming characters whom they can chase after. Kyungsoo was one of those characters.

Unfortunately, the game has been discontinued for quite some time now. The last time he’s seen a tester was three years ago, so he believes they have either given up on this game, or cloned his program for another virtual space.

Kyungsoo always wonders why they never deleted him – and sometimes he wishes they did.

He is pretty much alone in this world. He was the first main character created and, by the look of it, also the only one. There’s no one else here who’s at his level of intelligence – being able to form thoughts of his own and not having his speech rely on a very limited databank. They also aren’t being judged by the system for every action they take; each “failure” equals a punishment. The “failures” vary from dropping and breaking things to a lack of enthusiasm for homework and many more, all leading to you being forced back in time to make it right.

The time leaps really do work to get on Kyungsoo’s nerves.

Because it’s already boring having to live in a world where your supposed _friends_ don’t even talk to you, being forced to repeat actions until you figure out what you did wrong is even more torturing. Kyungsoo tries his best to avoid the “failures”; within one year of existence, he had learned by heart all categories of actions that the system deems as wrong. One major rule is to never leave campus. Sometimes Kyungsoo yearns to know what it’s like out there, knowing the developers must’ve at least built the downtown, but by now he’s accepted his fate of being locked inside a plain uni.

“Oh wow, for a normie you’re pretty talented, you know that? Our city park is not even this pretty.”

Kyungsoo flinches and spills coffee all over his sketchbook. He looks up, only to be met with eyes as wide as his.

“You reacted?”

“You praised me?!”

For the first time, the system didn’t punish Kyungsoo for spilling his drink.

===

“This tastes so good!”

The guy makes such a show of moaning with spaghetti in his mouth that Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle and flush red with pride. Despite the troubles it brought, the game system still did Kyungsoo a solid for making him cook and draw. He grew to love these hobbies with time, even more now that there’s someone to appreciate his crafts.

Sehun makes him so happy.

The tall guy with flamboyant colored hair is also an AI who speaks and acts on his own acquired knowledge and mayhaps Kyungsoo will be forever bitter about their late meeting, having learned that Sehun has always existed out there. The guy used to also have the game system going after him, but apparently it has stopped for a while and Sehun doesn’t get any “punishment” anymore. He’s free to roam the streets and eventually bumped into Kyungsoo.

“You know, the system used to make me repeat the whole cooking process five times because I added the wrong amount of salt. Five times.”

Sehun gasps, dramatically dropping the fork on his hand like he feels Kyungsoo’s misery deeply. Which of course he does; he always understands Kyungsoo.

“That’s evil. I’m telling you, what I had to eat in the city is shit compared to this. You’ve endured lots.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agrees, smiling tenderly, “but I think it was worth it. You like what I cook, don’t you?”

Sehun smiles back, a cheerful glimmer in his eyes.

“Yeah, I love it.”

===

The system never let up on Kyungsoo like it did with Sehun.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind it, though, he’s gotten used to it after all. Though he’s still thrown off balance by each time leap, it has now become easier for him when Sehun’s there, noticing even the slightest change in his eyes and telling him that it’s alright, that Kyungsoo will figure it out and time will run again.

Kyungsoo is stronger when he’s with Sehun.

Kyungsoo knows he’s no weak guy, no, but Sehun’s valuable company is something he doesn’t want to risk. That’s why contentedness developed into fear, when Kyungsoo realized what he feels for Sehun isn’t just friendship. It is what he’s supposed to feel for the players; the desire to kiss someone, to hold them close and tell them they’re everything.

His program must have been fucked up, really.

And here Kyungsoo is, trying to channel his indignation at his fate into taking advantage of it. He will confess to Sehun. During their ping-pong game, when Sehun is looking like a dream even as he throws his head back and fills the quiet room with his boisterous laughter. He will confess right now.

“Sehun, I love you.”

Kyungsoo aims at nowhere and hits the ball with all his might, knowing the system wouldn’t condone such a messed-up move. With just letting it all out, he is content. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, waiting to be taken back in time, back to when he hasn’t uttered a word, and hopes that he’ll finally be able to let his feelings go.

When he opens his eyes, Sehun is looking at him. On the floor, the ball remains at its spot.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to say it.”

Kyungsoo feels warm lips against his own and soon after, a rib-crushing hug. Once getting over the shock, Kyungsoo finally registers that Sehun kissed him. Sehun has reciprocated his feelings.

“I know I had to wait because the system wouldn't let me say it first...”

Sehun exhales shakily, then continues:

“I love you too. Have for a long while.”

For the first time, the system didn’t punish Kyungsoo for crying over his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and those were his tears of happiness~
> 
> in case this was confusing, the system didn't control Sehun the way it did with Kyungsoo, not anymore, but it would take him back in time every time he tried to confess to Kyungsoo. that's the only action it would punish Sehun for too. why the system did that? I dunno, the game glitched after all! XD 
> 
> 1000 words wasn't enough to elaborate all my ideas hence the awkward ending *cries* but if you have questions about this fic or just this au in general, ask away and I will answer plus love you for eternity!!!! thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
